Love Bite
by Shounen-Ai
Summary: Time was up. They took him. So in order to take him back, Romano turned to the mafia for well-paying jobs. But, will the jobs kill him before he can regain his precious person? Romano/Feliciano Based off Italycest MAD video


**Love Bite**

**by Shounen-Ai**

* * *

Note: I found a Italycest MAD video that just needed to be transformed into a story! I only vaguely understood the video due to common sense and my creative mind. :3 So most of this story is my own assumptions and extra ideas. **Please check out the video on you tube before its taken down! I'll post the link on my profile later. **

* * *

Romano held onto his brother who shook in fear.

Time was up.

"_Your grandfather borrowed a huge sum of money two years ago. I am here to retrieve every cent." The Austrian man stated firmly, staring down the twins clothed in their white church clothing. _

_Feliciano looked worriedly to his elder brother._

_This was the first time they had heard anything of their grandfather borrowing money. Though it explained how he had suddenly came into great fortune. The twins had been grateful for the sudden wealth since they had faced debt after debt that was on the verge of taking away the church they had inherited from their parents. _

_They had been able to live in peace, with no thought of money problems. Never did they grow suspicious after they began to understand the wonders of money. Now they knew they should have._

_Their grandfather had died a month ago and left everything to them._

"_We…we'll pay it back…" Romano murmured. _

"_Romano?" Feliciano whispered uneasily. _

"_How much..?" Romano asked. _

_Roderich fixed his glasses to his eyes and snapped open his bank book. Scanning over the many loans and whatnot, his eyes found what he was looking for. _

"_A grand total of fifty billion."_

"_Billion!?" Feliciano eyes widened in shock. _

_They had been naïve for so long that they never even ask the amount their grandfather had gained. _

"_You have two months to repay all of it."_

_Romano shot up from the couch._

"_Two months?! Even if we sell everything we have, that won't come up to fifty billion!"_

_Roderich hmped._

"_Cousin." The three turned to the doorway to the hall where Roderich's fourteen year old cousin, who was the same age as the twins. His icy eyes pierced into Feliciano with noticeable lust. _

"_If they can not repay by the deadline. I want the youngest twin as temporary payment." _

"_YOUR CRAZY!" Romano exclaimed, blocking off Feliciano image from the teen's eyes. _

"_I won't let you take him! I'll find a way to pay back the loan by the deadline!" Roderich stared at Romano for a moment before standing and stuffing his bank book into his pocket. _

"_Good. The consequences…" He glanced back at his cousin._

"_..have been stated and are now unchangeable. If you do not make it by the deadline. Feliciano Vargas will be claimed until you do repay the fifty billion." Roderich's words were firm, stating there was no way out of it._

_Turning to leave, he paused._

"_Oh and one more thing." Roderich turned towards the boys._

"_Don't try and run. I have people watching over you as we speak. They will be your shadows for the next two months." _

"I don't want to go Romano..." Feliciano whispered, clinging onto his brother's shirt. Romano looked away, he couldn't look Feliciano in the eye. He had let him down in the small amount of time.

They had sold everything they owned and moved into the church.

It had made a good sum of money, at least forty-five million, but it wasn't enough to make it up to fifty billion.

So they got as many part-time jobs as possible.

That only earned them ten thousand dollars.

_Feliciano flinched at the sound of the bells that rang in the bell tower of the church. _

_It was now midnight, the new day. _

_Two months were gone._

_Turning over in his bed, he stared at his brother's back._

"_Ro-"_

"_I'm sorry.." A soft murmur came from the boy._

_Feliciano stared, tears brimming his eyes. It had been days since his brother had last spoken to him. He knew it was because the deadline had been so close and they had made such little money in the small amount of time. _

"_Romano…I'm scared…" Feliciano whispered in a trembling voice. _

_Romano turned around to face Feliciano. Reaching out, he brushed away the tears and brought him into his arms. Feliciano clung in dear need of comfort and warmth. This most likely was the last he'd ever be given once he was taken away._

"_I'll get you back…"_

_Feliciano nodded, he believed in Romano._

_There was silence then._

"_I love you Romano.."_

_Romano's grip tightened._

_A thing different about them. They may be brothers and they may always say they loved each other… but their love ran deeper. They couldn't help but feel the way they did. All their life they had each other when it came to happy times and sad times. Then, before they realized it, they had fallen in love with each other._

_Romano had hid his feelings till he was twelve, around the time when a boy named Ludwig, the first friend Feliciano had ever made, confessed his feelings to his brother. Romano had been outraged, he never liked Ludwig from the beginning. He would always attempt to scare him away when Feliciano wasn't around, but his attempts failed and Ludwig stuck like glue. _

_Then, that day, that terrible day._

_Romano had been heartbroken and before he could stop himself, he blurted out his own feelings, ignoring Ludwig's flabbergasted expression and only stared down Feliciano, praying that he wouldn't be disgusted by him._

_Then, his prayers were answered. Feliciano had leaped at him and kissed him, returning his feelings a thousand times over. _

_Months later, Ludwig had moved away due to his dad's promotion in the army and they had left for Germany. _

"_Romano?" Romano snapped out his memories, hearing the hesitation in his brother's voice. He noticed that he had fallen silent ever since his brother's words. _

"_Sorry…I love you too, Feliciano." He placed a kiss on the boy's forehead._

Before they knew it, it was noon.

Feliciano hugged Romano, who in turn couldn't move.

He felt so helpless.

"I love you Romano." Feliciano whispered.

Romano snapped out his daze at the words and smiled, hugging the boy back in return.

"…I love you too, Feliciano." He whispered seconds before the younger twin was torn away from him and tugged to the car by Roderich. Feliciano looked back, tears falling freely. His expression hoped for Romano to save him.

Yet, nothing happened.

* * *

"_So, you'd like a job? Isn't this a bit dangerous for a cute face like you?" Romano scoffed at the teasing by the smiling man. He was a strange man like the rumors said. He was feared greatly yet could pass off as an innocent bystander if meet by a stranger. _

"_I need this job. If I can gain a million a mission, then this is the perfect job for me." _

_Antonio rose an eyebrow. _

"_Fine."_

* * *

**Five Years Later**

"Excellent job with your mission~!" Antonio beamed, handing over the bag of gold coins. Romano rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath as he checked the pouch to make sure the right amount was presented.

"Ne~ Wanna go out to dinner? I know this wonderful restaurant with-"

"No. I'm busy. _You_ assigned me _two_ missions at once, remember?" Romano exited the dingy hideout.

Antonio pouted.

* * *

"Wa-wait! Please! I'll pay! Just please don't kill me!!" The man quivered in the corner of his dark apartment. Romano rolled his eyes at his pitiful pleads. "You said that the last time I was here."

"I-I know! I'm sorry! I just need more time! Please! Just give me more time!"

"_Please…just give us more time!"_

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG-BANG

Romano panted, gripping his head at the sudden memory. He was never stable when his memories returned to him at the most dangerous times. Especially when he held a gun in his hand.

He turned his head when he thought he saw movement but saw it was only a mirror. The mirror showed himself, covered in his latest victim's blood. He frowned, he could see in his eyes the loneliness he held for so long.

Then…he could see Feliciano's face….the disappointment…the sadness…the loneliness…

Grasping the mirror, the image vanished, replaced with his own.

Romano gripped tightly onto the frame, tears dribbled down his cheeks.

"Feli…ciano.."

"_Romano…I'm scared…" _

CRASH

Romano stared down at the shattered glass.

He was unstable again.

* * *

Roderich stared at his desk where Romano dropped the sacks of gold down.

"Is today the day?" He asked, picking up a pen and poking at one of the bags, hearing the coins jiggle as they were pushed around in the loose bag.

"It'll be soon…" Romano murmured.

"Hmm…I'll be waiting as usual then."

Romano nodded and left.

As he walked quietly down the outside hallway he heard the quiet steps of someone else. Peeking from behind his limp hair, he spotted a maid staring up at a painting. Getting closer, he felt his heart leapt once he realized it was Feliciano.

It had been years since he had seen him.

Roderich would hide him far in the mansion whenever he came to pay parts of the debt.

Did that mean that Feliciano had not obeyed his orders?

The feeling of longing appeared.

Feliciano was right there.

No one was around.

Romano could take him and run.

He could protect them both with his professional skills now.

He could…

He could…

Romano continued to walk, passing the now young adult.

"Huh..?" Feliciano's head shot up.

He knew that fragrance.

Could it…

"Romano!" He cried out, spinning around, looking for the stranger.

But found that he was gone.

"My…imagination…" He whispered, disappointment flashed through his eyes.

"Feliciano!" He flinched at Roderich voice, realizing he had left his post. Checking back again, he saw no one still. Tears gathered, but disappeared after he pushed them away.

"Feliciano!!"

Feliciano quickly departed down the hall to the kitchen.

Far off, hidden behind a corner, Romano wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

'Feliciano…wait a little longer.'

* * *

Rain pelted the ground.

Romano stared down at his lap where is gun laid. To his side laid the body of yet another victim that he had slain a hour before. The last words of the man had effected him greatly.

"_You murderer…you murderer! You kill like its nothing!" The man coughed up blood, he wasn't far off from death._

_Romano ignored him as he cleaned off his weapon with the rain. _

"_Bastard…one day…one day karma…will come…and take your most precious thing…in this…..world…"_

_Precious…_

_BANG-BANG_

Romano looked up when a shadow covered his form.

Antonio whistled at the number he had down on the body, kicking a tad to make sure he really was dead.

"Well...new mission for you."

"I'm tired. Leave me alone bastard…"

Antonio handed the paper to Romano anyway, who snatched it to see why he was so eager to give him a new mission.

"What the…" He stared shockingly at the photo. He knew this man well. He had been an old friend of the family. Actually he had been more of a bully to Feliciano and himself, but they had respect for him since he had been so mature for his age.

"Arthur Kirkland. Your client says he's been bossing around some businesses and needs to be taken care of as soon as possible or else their companies will be ran into the ground." Antonio beamed.

"I don't want to-"

"The job is five times the original amount. Isn't that about the exact amount you need for your dear brother?"

Romano's hand gripped tightly onto the paper.

"_I love you Romano." _

"He likes to visit a friend around this time of the week who, coincidentally, lives not far from that old church of yours. Well, have fun~"

* * *

Arthur sighed as he walked through the heavy rain. He cursed himself for not bringing an umbrella with him. He should have known that visiting Francis meant being stuck their to face the wrath of constant flirting and attempts at kisses which consumed time. Then when he finally escaped, (still sadly a virgin...) the world seemed to hate him enough to give him the worst weather.

What else could go wrong?!

"Arthur Kirkland?" Arthur looked back to see a man pointing a gun in his general direction. The warning bells rung in his head to run. He could tell from the look in the man's eyes that he was there to kill him with no intent to listen to bribes or pleading.

Romano steady the gun in his shakily hands.

His last kill and he'd have the money to complete the debt.

'Wait for me Feliciano.'

He placed his finger on the trigger.

"Goodbye." He murmured.

BANG

Silence.

Arthur fell to his knees, fear still shook through his body.

He had almost been killed!

Romano let out a choke for air and fell to the ground.

"Goo-good job Alfred.." Arthur managed to say to the man who had been hidden in the shadows of the trees.

Romano watched Alfred rush over to Arthur and help him stand up. He was quickly ushered away from the scene in case of any other attacks.

Romano was left alone.

The rain slammed against his body with no chance of lifting.

The perfect weather for his sorrowful death.

* * *

Feliciano held onto the roses in his arms.

He had did it.

He had been able to pay off the rest of the debt with his own money.

"_You've made five million in the total of five years. The debt is now cleared and you are free to go." Feliciano stared to Roderich in confusion, but he couldn't stop the excitement from excelling through his body._

"_B-but…five million…isn't fifty billion…"_

_Roderich rose an eyebrow._

"_Did you forgot you have a brother who is also paying? He has come here almost every few weeks and placed in the rest. You completed it with your sum."_

_Feliciano froze._

_Romano…had been here? _

_Romano...hadn't forgotten him like Holy - Roderich's cousin - had said countless times? _

"_You may leave. You also had extra money from your work. Collect it from Elizaveta_

_on your way out. You should be able to start your life over with that sum."_

"Romano…" He beamed at the thought of seeing his brother again.

He walked the vast road, staring at the large open plains were few houses sat. His eyes latched onto the church he hadn't seen in years in the distant. He felt his happiness grow at his seeing his home again.

He was so happy…

Feliciano paused, staring in the distance.

What…was that?

He moved closer to see what it was.

Then, he felt his body go into autopilot, still moving forward even though he wanted to stop and run away from the scene.

No….

Nononononononononnononono!

The flowers fell from Feliciano's hands as he stared down at the body.

"Ro-ROMANO!" he cried, falling to his knees and pulling him up into his arms. He shook at him, begging him to open his eyes. He couldn't believe this was happen on the day that was suppose to be the happiest day of their lives.

"Romano! Romano!!"

Romano weakly opened his eyes, his blurry vision stared up to see the person he had wanted to be near for the past five years.

"Feli…"

"Romano! Do-don't die." Feliciano screamed.

Romano stared up at him, feeling his body grow tired. Reaching up, he held onto his brother, something he had wanted to do for so long. Feliciano returned the embrace, clinging onto to him in hopes it would keep him alive.

"Feliciano…I…got to see you again…"

Romano smiled weakly into his brother's shoulder just seconds before his body went limp.

Feliciano froze.

Then screamed.

"**ROMANO!"**

* * *

It was white…

All white…

Romano blinked, searching to see where he was.

The room looked so familiar…

The church's clinic….?

How did he get there?

Romano's eyes snapped over to the window when he spotted moving. He stared at the scene that made his heard lunge forward. A scene that he thought he'd never see again.

Feliciano sat at the window praying, wearing his old church clothing that he seemed to be still able to way even after growing a few inches. Sitting up, Romano stared, watching, waiting for anything.

"Feliciano…?"

The name brought the male back to the real world. Feliciano swirled around and stared to his brother.

Romano smiled.

"Welcome home…"

Feliciano blinked for a couple moments before the words registered in his head. In an instant tears spilled down his cheeks. The tears he had held in for so long during his time stranded in Roderich's hands finally released themselves.

"Romano…" he hiccuped before rushing over and embracing the man, making sure not to hurt Romano's wound beneath the bandages he had tended too. Pulling away, he whispered his reply.

"I'm home…"

Romano smiled again, grasping Feliciano's cheeks and bringing him close again, this time in a kiss.

"_I love you Romano."_

"…_I love you too, Feliciano." _


End file.
